Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. In general, a crossbow includes a main beam including a stock member and a barrel connected to the stock member. The barrel typically has an arrow receiving area for receiving the arrow that is to be shot. The crossbow also includes a bow assembly supported on the main beam that includes a bow and a bowstring connected to the bow for use in shooting arrows. A trigger mechanism, also supported on the main beam, holds the bowstring in a drawn or cocked condition and can thereafter be operated to release the bowstring out of the uncocked condition to shoot the arrow. One characteristic of a crossbow is termed a power stroke. The power stroke is the distance along the main beam that the bowstring moves between the uncocked condition and the cocked condition.
One of the trends in the industry today is to advertise very large power strokes, such as 16 inches, 17 inches or 18 inches. Such very large power strokes provide the potential for more speed and energy. But there are corresponding problems. One such problem is the added difficulty in manually cocking the crossbow. More specifically, the operator must have relatively long arms in order to properly reach the bowstring for cocking purposes. Another problem with relatively large power strokes is the increased angle of the bowstring when placing it into the cocked position. This also makes it more difficult to cock the crossbow.
Another problem with known crossbows is related to their width. More specifically, to obtain an adequate power stroke it is known to provide crossbows that are relatively wide. Such wide crossbows may be difficult for a hunter to operate while following prey, side to side, because the crossbow is less maneuverable and the hunter is more likely to bump into surrounding objects.
What is needed is a relatively narrow crossbow having a relatively large power stroke. In this way the disadvantages known in the art can be overcome in a way that is better, more efficient and that provides better overall results.